Strange Love's Strange Test
by Janko
Summary: After their happy ending a new test must be over come...that is if Rajan wants his life back. Mayura's brother comes to give the tiger a 'test of love'.


Chapter 1

Merrily humming as she went about watering the flowers the happy mother-to be almost squealed with joy. Her baby boy would be born in less than a month and the happiness it brought her was so glorious she felt like singing to the world.

" 'Ello Angel! Th' fairest of us all!" With a mocking bow the man that stood before her...looked exactly like she did. Dark hair and ocean blue eyes, a flame tattoo ran across his collar bones and some distance further down his chest. On his stomach the tattoo of a double lined circle with a six sided star overlapping it, shown in bright red. Silver tail and all...they looked exactly the same! They...were both half human!

Mayura's heart began to race, this man was related to her...probably her brother, older by the looks." W-what do you want...? Leave before I—"

" 'Fore you what...call yer husban' ta fight off th' big bad wolf?" Sighing, he truly seemed disappointed." I thought ma' dear, beloved sister had a fightin' spirit...instead it was all 'er lovers doin'. I wonder what became of—"

Picking up the nearest thing to a weapon that lay around, Mayura took the rake in hand," Leave! I won't have you near me or my family!"

Glancing at his sisters frame, a wide grin crossed his lips," Ma', ma'...an' a family it'll be...yer already expectin'. More than expectin'...I'd be guessin' yer about to give birth."

" Go away!" Screamed Mayura, raising the rake.

" Dun' be goin' ta extremes May..." Cautioned her brother, despite the level of hatred he felt for her...no child was worth the risk of losing." If you do what I be thinkin' you'll do...ya could harm the babe."

He was right but what else could she do, throwing down her would-be weapon the girl took a breath to steady herself," What do you want? Why'd you come here?"

" Why! I came ta see you sis'!" Laughed the man." Allow me to introduce ya to Feirce, th' secon' oldes' of the siblin's. I mean ya no 'arm sis'! I canna' believe you thought me of wrong play!"

Walking over Feirce embraced his sister and chuckled, relaxing a bit Mayura hugged him back," I'm so happy to know that someone in my family doesn't hate me."

" Ah sis'...I dun' hate ya.." Feirce's voice was barely above a whisper but bitterness rushed into him." I jus' be wantin' somethin' called revenge."

While taking some sort of cloth from his pocket, Mayura struggled to free herself from his hold, until he forced the cloth to her face. Slowly her efforts ceased until she was limp in her brothers arms.

" G'night sis'...pleasant dreamin'."

A long day at work had begun to wear the tiger out but he knew once he returned home that his Angel would be there to greet him—with his unborn child, his son. When she had first told him the whole world spun faster but she was so excited that she was crying from joy.

_" Just think! A baby of our own...born from the love we share!"_

Rajan smiled, her happiness ebbed the worry he felt, so many things could happen within long nine months. Still to see her smiling so cheerfully, shopping for little outfits and toys warmed his heart. Mayura would be a wonderful mother...that much was proven just by the way she was already intending to dote on the child.

" Sweet..I'm home—"

There was nothing but dead silence in his happy home, no sounds of cooking or his wife's humming. The tiger rushed to the kitchen, no sign of her there. The nursery was next...not there. Not anywhere in the house!

A slip of paper caught his attention, sitting neatly on the corner of the newly purchased crib reading—

_' Nice reunion, eh lover boy? What can I say? I was overly joyed to finally meet my babe sister. But...love can be overpowered by hatred. Not only will you suffer from the loss of your wife but that of your child unless...you pass my test._

_A strange test for a strange love, I won't hurt them if you manage to find me. Think of it as a test of how much she means to you! Won't it be fun tiger boy?_

_Well then, you have exactly three weeks to find me...good luck!_

_Your brother in-law,_

_Feirce'_

Never had Rajan felt so much rage for one man, when Mayura had been taken by Lucray a year ago...it felt like everything had been ripped away from him. But not even that event was like this...at least when Lucray took Mayura she was right infront of his eyes...although it was terrifying to watch as Clock-La crashed. At first he thought they'd both been killed...but her tiny cry was what brought back all his sanity.

Not this time...this time he had no possible idea where she was, nor who this Feirce character really was. His angel was stolen...but he had to find her, no matter what. Rajan would find his wife and kill this brother of hers! All the while enjoying it!

Yet...in the room where he stood the loneliness crept all around him—if he weren't fast enough...he would lose both his present life and that of the one he'd have after his child was born.

In the past he realized that he depended on Mayura for quite a bit, his life..his happiness, his want to change became far more imaginable with her in his arms. The wolf had found him numerous times, proving her love all the way. It was his time let Mayura depend on him...without having to fear that he might be in danger.

" Hold on Angel..."

Haha! For fans of a **Strange Love Made Even Stranger**, comes the sequel and ending to the only Sly fictions I'll probably ever write. I want those that enjoyed the first and who are taking the time to read the second—you know how much this couple loves eachother...don't you? lol Anyways...when it comes time for the baby boy to be born he'll need a name. That's why I'm going to ask you, the readers, to send me names for the little bundle of joy.

Maybe...thinking Wouldn't it be sweet if Rajan's little boy got his own story? Oh it would be cute!—er—I'm getting too far ahead. Way far ahead! Yet...pacing while thinking What if...in the next story...nah, it would be too similar to this one.

Oh but what if Sly's child was a baby girl and the two fell in love!squeal...blushing from embarrassment Oh...like I said...thinking too far ahead.

———————————————————————————————————


End file.
